Ritoru Lucifer
by cheesypuffsin
Summary: Lucifer never knew his mother, but he imagines her every night. One of his visits to Assiah unexpectedly brings him closer to her than ever.


_This is completely different from my last story; none of these musings will be following the same background unless I really like one in particular._ ** **Lucifer is OC**** _In this chapter I view Mephisto as second only to Satan. Lucifer is his younger brother. The rest of the siblings follow after Lucifer all around the same age. He's eight in this one._

* * *

Dinner was Lucifer's least favourite time of day. All his siblings in one giant room. His older brother, Mephisto, sat at the head of the table, snapping his fingers and making pink napkins appear under Amaimon's chubby little chin. Astaroth was teasing Beelzebub with his food, flicking it onto his face and laughing maniacally.

As usual, Lucifer just sat there. Nibbling small pieces off of his steak. Trying to finish his meal a bit quicker.

Mephisto spared him a second-long glance as he slipped down from the large chair. He dismissed the child, too preoccupied with a tantrum-throwing Earth King to bother forcing him to stay.

The halls of the castle were dim and attracted a crimson fog, designed to make it all the more harder for someone who didn't know where they were going. His father was a little crazy like that.

Satan stood slavering over his vision of Assiah through his familiar's eyes, projected in a handheld orb. Lucifer watched his father from the archway with mild curiosity as always. A strange being, completely devoured by his demonic traits and habits. In more ways than one Lucifer longed to yield to his own nature as father did, to stop fighting it constantly. To disregard reason and mercy and _life_.

But he held to what his brother called 'the mortal side of himself', even if only by a claw. He enjoyed visiting Assiah with his siblings every time Mephisto felt in a willing enough mood to deal with them. He knew the Demon King of Time delighted in letting his younger brothers taste his favourite realm, so long as they didn't take a large bite. Older brother had warned him that if Lucifer allowed his claw to slip too far down into that darkness, he would not be able to see the world he was fond of again.

The little king continued down Gehenna Castle's great corridors. Maybe if he agreed to play along in _one_ of Mephisto's weird dress-up games, older brother might just share Assiah with him once more. He was all about bargaining, after all.

Lucifer tucked himself under the large grey quilt, flat on his back and examining an inscrutable ceiling. Sometimes he kept a small Seraphim sitting by his side to expel the consuming shadows, but tonight he embraced them.

Perhaps his mother was full of light. Maybe that was why he could control the blindingly bright birds. Maybe she had flowing white hair that chased away the dark, and shining emerald eyes like older brother's, but lighter and sweeter. She wore only the brightest dresses and always gave her son a warm smile whenever he saw her. Maybe that was why he could never bring himself to accept his nature.

It was a miserable excuse, nurtured by too much time alone. He wanted to be like his mother, and his mother would have been brave. She would've faced the darkness and brought it to her feet begging. Just like she did father, she would have controlled it.

.

.

"Amaimon, get over here now!" older brother's sigh radiated frustration. Lucifer stood beside him patiently, watching in silence as the rest of his brothers rolled about on the ground or bit each other's tails. He'd learned a long time ago to keep his unique blonde tail wrapped around his tiny waist and out of reach of everyone, including Mephisto.

The weary demon snapped his fingers and all seven of the younger siblings, including Lucifer much to his dissatisfaction, were wrapped up in fluorescent pink bows with purple yukatas on. "Right~ Let's be on our way!"

They lost the restraining ribbons but not the lurid outfits. At first Lucifer was embarrassed to wander the human realm dressed like a weak little girl, but the mesmerising world soon brushed away his humiliation.

He frequently imagined this was where his mother belonged. In a place so full of colour and brightness. Beaming flowers decorating vibrant green grass. Sunlight warming the world with its smile just like she did him.

He strayed from his siblings not long after being set loose on Assiah. Older brother didn't mind as long as he swore on his demonic title that he wouldn't cause any trouble. So he crossed his heart with his tiny claws and followed no particular street to explore the realm.

Not a few miles along he came across an intriguing building. It was like a prison with its looming, spiked iron fencing, but there were children Lucifer's age playing happily on the other side.

He watched them as he did father with mild curiosity. They were Satan's polar contrast when he first studied them. Friendly. Excited, but in a good way, about good things. Filled with innocent life. But then his gaze turned to the outskirts of the happy prison, to the group of boys and a little girl. They poked at her face and arrogantly threw insults at the defenceless human. His mind connected the similarities subconsciously.

No matter whether you were mortal or immortal, weak or powerful; all beings sought after the desire to better themselves. And one so very enticing and entertaining way to do that was to show dominance. Which being was above the other. How much they could shove the lesser into the ground to feel as though they had come one step closer to grasping that desire. His brother had been wrong; the 'mortal side' was just as bad as the demonic. Lucifer found himself pondering why it suddenly saddened him that these human children were not so different from his own father.

The little girl crawled into the corner of the prison and sobbed. Lucifer realised he was staring at her not metres away. He cautiously walked over and tapped on the fence with a sharp nail.

She peeked out at him between strands of her bright blonde hair. He saw the faint birthmark that marred her left cheek, and something in his chest felt oddly heavy.

As she wiped away the tears with hands covered in dirt she looked at him properly. Lucifer felt he should do something, but he didn't know what. Instinctively he summoned a Seraphim.

The bright little bird fluttered around the girl's head with soft, high-pitched chirps. It nuzzled against her cheek lovingly. And she smiled. The warmest smile he'd ever seen. The sort of smile his mother would give.

.

.

"I wondered where you had disappeared off to," older brother smirked down at Lucifer.

The latter said a quiet "sorry" and waited for his sibling to make a nasty purple wig appear on his head, since purple apparently "brought out his eyes", but the thoughtful demon simply stood and scrutinized his little brother in contemplation.

With a vicious grin he tapped Lucifer on the nose and sauntered off down the hall. "Just like your mother~" he gleamed.

The little king knew it was near impossible he'd ever see that girl again, but still he cherished the memory that held a glimpse of his mother. Lucifer's brother had been right all along. It was the mortal side that _mattered_.

* * *

 _Little cutesy chapter on the Demon King of Light as an eight year old. Not much of a short story even, but oh well ^-^ Oh and Mephisto takes his younger siblings to_ **a** _modern-day future every time they go to Assiah, coz yeah otherwise it would be like B.C. if Lucifer was eight._

 ** _Concerning Mephisto:_** _I always prefer to call Mephisto 'Mephisto' instead of Samael, even with his siblings. I dunno I like the sound of it, I feel like it suits his character better :P_ _  
_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Love, cheesypuffsin xx_


End file.
